


Партнёры

by FoxMurka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxMurka/pseuds/FoxMurka
Summary: Как бы сложилась дальнейшая судьба Хинаты Шое, поступи он не в Карасуно, а в Нэкому? Сможет ли он выполнить своё обещание и победить своего соперника Кагеяму Тобио? Сможет ли он, вместе со связующим Нэкомы и остальными членами команды, раскрыть весь свой потенциал? И главное, как к этому отнесется сам связующий, который, кстати, не на шутку заинтересовался этим маленьким, рыжим солнышком.





	1. Глава 1. Начало. День Первый

Первый день в старшей школе не предвещал ничего плохого. Ну, по крайней мере, бывшему среднекласснику, а теперь уже первогодке, Хинате Шое так казалось. Он, выскочив из студенческого общежития, заскочил на старенький поношенный велосипед и двинулся в путь. Каждый оборот педалями сопровождался назойливым скрипением, но Шое не обращал внимания, будучи переполненным сильными и позитивными эмоциями. Улицы Токио играли яркими красками, повсюду толпа людей, шум и гам, который пробирался в самую глубь барабанных перепонок и будоражил слух.

Висячие светофоры мигали то зеленым, то красным. Шое остановился перед одним из них. Позади осталось несколько кварталов, а впереди едва виднелась школа — огромное здание, окруженное высоким серым каменным забором с черными воротами. На них было выгравировано название: «Нэкома». Как только на светофоре зажегся зеленый свет, Шое начал движение. Чем ближе он подъезжал, тем больше он встречал своих сверстников — мальчиков и девочек в школьных формах. Возможно, кто-то из них окажется его одноклассником или одноклассницей.

До поступления в старшую школу Хината ни разу не был в Токио и поэтому никого не знал — сам-то он был родом из Мияги. Что двигало им, когда он решил уехать так далеко от дома.

Ответ можно было найти на стенде новостей, где на фоне пестрых плакатов висел точно такой же плакат, который сильно запал в душу Шое.

«Добро пожаловать в волейбольный клуб старшей школы Нэкома» — гласила надпись.

Хината припарковал своего железного коня, который ответил благодарным скрипом, и подошёл поближе, чтобы взглянуть на сию рекламу. Его глаза пылали.

«Наконец-то! Моя мечта сбылась! Я докажу тебе, Кагеяма, что я не пустое место! Мы встретимся в честном бою, и я одержу над тобой победу! — подумал первогодка и вбежал в здание школы.

****

В классе 2-Д еще один ученик старшей Нэкома (теперь уже второгодка) Кенма Козуме вяло перебирал пальцами по клавишам своего PSP, имитируя бурную деятельность. Кенма и в обычные дни не выделялся особой активностью, но даже ему такая апатия была несвойственна. Но в школе ему всегда было скучно. Класс разрывался от шума и веселья соскучившихся друг от друга одноклассников. Кенма отложил в сторону приставку и уставился на небо, на котором, несмотря на прогноз синоптиков, начинались собираться тучи.  
«Дождь… — про себя отметил Козуме с неким равнодушием. — Забыл зонтик дома. Придется идти вместе с Куроо».

И пока его увлекали и без того бессмысленные мысли, на парту резко завалился высокий, поджарый парень с криками «Кееееенмааааа!».

Девочки, которые сидели рядом, резко затихли — ирокез парня не на шутку пугал их.

— Привет, Ямамото, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Кенма.

Ямамото сначала недоуменно заморгал, а затем уселся перед товарищем. И тогда Кенма соизволил обратить на него свой взор. Вид у Ямамото не предвещал ничего хорошего — тот с каким-то злобным оскалом на него смотрел и коварно играл глазками, словно пытался уговорить его на криминал. Но так оно и было — Кенма в этом ни капельки не сомневался.

— Идешь сегодня на тренировку? — спросил Ямамото.  
— Иду, — обреченно вздохнул Козуме и тут же поинтересовался. — А ты почему такой веселый?  
— Кенма, ты разве забыл? — Ямамото раскрыл от удивления рот. — Сегодня же в команду вступают первогодки!  
— Ааа…. — протянул Кенма и тут же потянулся за PSP, однако Ямамото резко встал со стула и со всей силы стукнул кулаками по столешнице.  
— Ааа! — заорал он, да так, что теперь и парни, находившиеся в классе, обратили на него недоуменный взор. — Свежее мясо! Кенма, мы теперь семпаи!  
— Я рад, — тот пожал плечами и принялся играть в игрушки.

Ямамото, видимо, ощутив поддержку товарища по команде, только сильнее возбудился.  
— Уаааа!!! Надо будет им задать жару!!! Придумаем им отличный розыгрыш.  
— Боюсь, Яку-сан не одобрит. Да, и тебе, Такеторо, пора уходить, — ответил Кенма, многозначительно оглядев его с ног до головы, не забывая нажимать на нужные клавиши.  
— Это еще поче… — хотел возмутиться Такеторо, но вовремя замолк.

На пороге стояла Ямада-сэнсэй, держа в руках журнал.

Красный, как вареный рак, Ямамото быстро дал деру и был таков.

****

Учебный день закончился если не быстро, то … просто… закончился. Многие ученики быстро разбредались по территории, кто прямиком шел домой, кто — в клуб, кто — на собрание старост и тому подобное.

Кенма все в таком же «веселом» расположении духа спускался в спортзал. И делал это настолько медленно, что ему позавидовала бы самая медленная черепаха на свете. И к тому же он уже в конец опоздал.

«Надо будет попросить Куроо и сэнсэя не ставить тренировки так рано. Я не успеваю с этим дежурством по классу, — подумал он. Мимо него вдруг пронесся небольшой вихрь, имевший облик низенького щуплого мальчика, который чуть не сбил Козуме с ног. Вихрь выкрикнул что-то отдалённо напоминавшее «извините» и исчез в глубине лестницы.

Единственное, что Кенма успел запомнить, так это пучок рыжих, как солнышко, кучерявых волос.

«Странно! Никогда его не видел…. Может, первогодка? — заинтересовался Козуме, всё также медленно перебирая ногами по лестнице.

Когда он, переодевшийся в спортивную форму, вошёл в зал, то заметил, что тренировка давно началась. Все члены команды, вместе с тренером и сэнсэем выстроились в одну линию. Напротив них, в такой же шеренге, стояли взволнованные первогодки. Каждый из них должен был представиться и сказать, почему он вступил в старшую Нэкома.

Кенма быстро протиснулся в ряд ко своим сокомандникам и тут же попал в поле взора капитана команды, который только нагло ухмыльнулся.

А вот их либеро, Яку-сан, недовольно промычал.

Кенма отвёл взгляд. Подобные пафосные мероприятия быстро вгоняли в скуку. Он принимался разглядывать потолок, стены, сетку, двери, словно сто лет их не видел, пытаясь найти в них что-то интересное. Внезапно его внимание переключилось на первогодок.

Знакомство подходило к концу.

Остался один первогодка, который не представился. Кенма взглянул на него и не смог поверить глазам — рыжие, курчавые волосы…


	2. Глава 1.2. Начало. День Первый

Когда подошла очередь Хинаты Шое, все, включая представившихся первогодок, выжидающе на него смотрели. Даже Кенма отвлекся от созерцания спортзала и принялся внимательно изучать новичка.

Напыщенный, словно воробей, Хината собрал последние крохи смелости и уверенности и на едином выдохе выпалил.

— Я Хината Шое. Я вступил в волейбольный клуб старшей школы Нэкома, чтобы стать асом. Приятно познакомиться! Надеюсь на вашу поддержку! — и поклонился.  
За это время никто не вымолвил и слова. Один лишь Ямамото спустя несколько секунд залился диким смехом.

— Кто??? Ты??? С твоим-то ростом? — он занёс руку над головой новичка.  
— Да, я маленький, но это не повод хоронить свою мечту, так и не начав воплощать её в реальность — с жаром возразил Хината и, словно пружина, оттолкнулся от земли, чтобы прыгнуть и достать ладонь второгодки. Что ему, впрочем, и удалось.

Ямамото не сказать, что сильно удивился, но руку, тем не менее, убрал.

— Не слушай этого идиота! — к ним подошёл еще один старшеклассник. — Отличное желание! Все в твоих руках.

Шое внимательно на него посмотрел и чуть не ахнул — высказавшийся парень был почти с него ростом. Несмотря на то, что все члены команды были высокими ребятами, Хината чувствовал, что этот парень по силе и мастерству им не уступает. Наоборот, даже превосходит. И он проникся к нему, постепенно расслабляясь и успокаиваясь.

После слов Яку-сана Хинату облепили со всех сторон.

Кенма стоял в сторонке и, глядя на данную суматоху, только вздыхал, предаваясь своему любимому занятию — страданию от скуки. И пока он медленно уходил в себя, к нему тихо и незаметно подошёл Куроо Тетсуро.  
— Этот первогодка произвёл фурор, — обратился он к Козуме. — Такой фурор, что все забыли про твоё опоздание.  
— Я не виноват. Староста обязала подежурить в классе. Я ничего не смог с этим поделать, — объяснил Кенма, но капитан только усмехнулся.  
А затем добавил:  
— Но интересные к нам поступили первогодки в этом году. Может быть, что-то и путное из них выйдет, — Тетсуро по-детски заиграл бровками.  
— Наверное, — пожал плечами Козуме, не глядя на Куроо, — но я бы не сильно на это надеялся.  
— Ой, — раздосадовано махнул рукой Куроо, — тебя не переубедишь! — вернулся к команде.

Кенме пришлось увязаться за ним.

Протиснувшись в толпу, он заметил, как над бедным рыжиком склонился высокий первогодка по имени Инуока, и они вместе о чём-то энергично спорили, пока к ним не налетел Такеторо и не принялся «успокаивать».

— Хината, скажи, а ты не местный? — поинтересовался у новичка Кай.  
— Да! Я из Мияги! — ответил он, чем удивил всех присутствующих. Инуока громко присвистнул.

— А чего же ты приехал сюда?

Громкие и шумные ребята из Нэкомы сразу притихли. Тренер Нэкомата, который оказался пожилым человеком с добродушным лицом, встал со скамьи, на которой сидел в течение знакомства первогодок, и начал медленно подходить к Хинате.  
— Чего же ты приехал сюда?  
Шое не нашелся, что ответить старику.  
— Почему не поступил в Карасуно?

Услышав упоминание школы-противника, команда сразу напряглась. Кенма моментально устремил взгляд на новичка из Мияги — его глаза почему-то блестели.  
— Маленький, щуплый, — продолжал Нэкомата-сэнсэй. — Никаких спортивных данных, но с сильными мышцами ног, эластичными связками, которые позволяют сильно отталкиваться от земли и прыгать. Но не сомневаюсь, это не единственные твои задатки, в этом ты похож на Маленького Гиганта.

Лицо Шое просияло — это не ускользнуло от бдительного связующего Нэкомы.  
— Вы… вы… знаете Маленького Гиганта???  
Тренер засмеялся.  
— Ну, не то, чтобы знаю…но… в прошлом мы с его тренером Укаем были хорошими друзьями. И хорошими соперниками, что не менее важно. Раньше часто устраивали тренировочные матчи. И каждый год обещали, что пройдём на Национальные. Зрители звали этот матч «битва на мусорной свалке». Но я, первогодка, еще раз повторю свой вопрос: почему ты не пошёл в Карасуно?

Хината стиснул кулаки и наклонил голову. Каждый мускул на его теле пульсировал.  
— Да, вы правы, я действительно восхищаюсь Маленьким Гигантом. Но вы также правы, что у меня нет никакого таланта. Да и зазорно такому, как я, мечтать стать асом. Но, всё же, я хочу если не стать таким, как Маленький Гигант, то хотя бы приблизиться к нему. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы добиться этого. Я слышал про тренера Укая и про «непобедимых воронов», но тренер Укай давно отошёл от дел. Да и Карасуно уже не те, что во времена Маленького Гиганта.  
Тренер Нэкомата улыбнулся.  
— Ты славный парень, Хината Шое, однако не недооценивай своего противника. У меня предчувствие, что Карасуно себя еще покажет. А вот насчёт таланта ты погорячился. Предлагаю прямо сейчас в этом убедиться! Проведем небольшой тренировочный матч. Разобьемся на две команды.

Хината заметил, как волнение охватило первогодок. Старшеклассники, напротив, стали серьёзными и собранными. И Хинату аж задергало от эйфории!

«Ах! Так вот он какой! Волейбол в старшей школе! Хочу! Хочу полностью выложиться в этой команде! Вывернуть себя наизнанку! И показать всё на, что я способен!»

Нэкомата-сэнсэй вновь сел на лавочку, пока его помощник — молодой парень в квадратных очках — делил участников на две команды.

Таким образом, Шое вместе с Инуокой предстояло играть вместе. Также к ним в команду попал добродушный, мелкий паренек и хулиган с ирокезом, который строил козни стоящему по ту сторону сетки капитану. Помимо Куроо-семпая, Хинате и его товарищам предстояло сыграть с дружелюбным Каем и невысоким крашеным блондином, которого первогодка только сейчас заметил. Он попытался его окликнуть, но тот быстро отвернулся.

Тем временем, Нэкомата-сэнсей дал сигнал.  
— Играем только один сет. И, несмотря на то, что это тренировочный матч, первогодки, выложитесь на полную! Второгодки и третьегодки, сделайте так, чтобы вам не было сегодня стыдно от самих себя!

Помощник тренера дал знак, и игра началась.

Первой подавала команда Куроо-сэмпая. Он разбежался, прыгнул и ударил ладонью по мячу, который полетел со скоростью света — Хината в этом не сомневался.

-Аут!!! Аут!!! — раздался чей-то крик, и круглый, кожаный предмет пронесся мимо него. Так команда Хинаты заработала первое очко.

Раззадоренный Такеторо решил показать, кто тут самый крутой подающий, и настолько же круто подал мяч на противоположенную сторону площадки. Его не без труда принял Кай. Теперь мяч медленно парил над сеткой, пока не оказался вблизи капитана — тогда он резко начал пикировать в землю. Хината жутко растерялся. Ёще чуть-чуть — и они лишаться очка. Как раз в ту секунду, когда мяч решался столкнуться с землей, неведомая сила заставила его вновь подняться в воздух. Ею оказался пас Яку-сана, который, нагнувшись, отбил мяч. От увиденного восторгу Хинаты не было предела.

— Ямамото!

— Да! — заорал второгодка. — Я сейчас вам покажу!

И он отбил, вот только за линию. Еще один аут. Теперь очко досталось команде капитану.

Кай готовился подавать, а в это время Яку-сан тихонько подошёл к Хинате и прошептал: «Следи внимательно». Шое огляделся и понял, о чём сэмпай его предупреждал — крашеный блондин не сводил с них взгляда.

Брошенный Каем мяч перелетел сетку и попал в руки Яку-сану. Тот принял его и передал Такеторо. Он надеялся забить, но, к сожалению, его заблокировали. Затем Кай еще раз подал, и их снова заблокировали. И так продолжалось до бесконечности, и Хината не особо осознавал, почему. Да, конечно, блок у команды капитана был сильный, но и Такеторо-сан и Инуока были отнюдь не слабыми. Да и подачи Яку-сана были очень точными. Однако Хината не мог уловить суть их неминуемого проигрыша, пока вдруг не обратил внимания на их связующего. Тот неотрывно смотрел на команду Хинаты. За всю игру этот второгодка ничем особым не отличился, однако Шое точно понимал, что все удачные удары, заработанные очки — только с его пасов. И вдобавок, блондин, словно рентгеновский аппарат, сканировал происходящее и высчитывал ходы. Словно заранее знал, кто и куда побежит.

«Так, значит, Ямамото-сан там, Инуока там, значит, пас надо отдать Куроо, когда он будет там», — читалось у него на лице.

И вот настал момент, когда Кай в очередной раз бросил мяч на их территорию, но Яку-сан не сумел удачно принять. Мяч летел в сторону и настолько быстро, что все вдруг моментально сообразили, что если не поторопятся, то потеряют еще одно очко. И тогда Хината, как вихрь, пронесся по всей площадке и отбил мяч. Тот полетел вверх.

— Отлично, Хината! — закричал Ямамото и отбил его. Принять его никто не успел. Да и не смог. Все пораженно уставились на первогодку.

«Вот так и скорость. Я в этом не сомневался, Хината Шое. Твоя скорость и твой прыжок — твои главные козыри в рукаве», — подумал про себя тренер Нэкомата.

— Супер, Шое!!! — завопил Инуока. — Это было потрясно!!!  
— Да, впечатляет, — согласился Куроо. — Правда, Кенма?

Крашеный блондин равнодушно пожал плечами.

И Хинату это задело, однако всё же он рад был, что помог команде набрать несколько очков.

Словом, их команда проиграла, но Нэкомата-сэнсэй похвалил игроков за долю энтузиазма и отпустил домой.

Собравшись, Инуока поинтересовался, не хочет ли Шое пойти вместе домой, но тот отказался.

У него был один незавершенный разговор…


End file.
